Once the Universe, Now the Void
by imaginarydaydreams
Summary: Pairing: 707 x MC; You thought you were his universe, but assumptions always beget cold, harsh truths, no?


He was your everything.

Emphasis on _'was.'_

But now that you were looking your deepest fear in the face, you weren't quite sure if you even had an _"everything"_ anymore.

You weren't even sure how it had gotten to this. One minute, you and Saeyoung were laughing merrily on the couch as he left kisses all over your face and neck; the next, you were watching him kiss a complete stranger with that same wanton passion he only reserved for you and you only. In your own home, no less.

(A small part of your mind couldn't help but ask the question: _Had those memories really been from a minute ago? Or were those kisses that marked your cheeks from three weeks ago?_ )

(Another part of you whispered back a response: _**Three weeks ago**_ **.** )

And yet, you couldn't turn your gaze away as he let her trail lipstick marks from his cheek to his collarbone; watched as he smirked playfully against her neck; watched as he pulled her closer and thrummed his fingers against her skin, pressing soft kisses here, there, anywhere his lips could touch and you felt yourself becoming more and more nauseous with each action between the two of them.  
 _  
Them._ Not _you and him._ ** _Them._**

His words reverberated in the back of your mind–words that you once held dear to your heart, sweet nothings that could once calm you in a second. With each **"I love you"** or **"We'll be together forever"** dredged up from the basin of your shared past, you could only feel chills run down your spine as denial tried to fight rationality and the facts.  
 _  
There's no way Saeyoung would do this._

 _Of course there is; the evidence is right in front of you._

 _That…can't be him. That's not him. This is a dream. It's fake._

 _No, it's not. That's him. That's Saeyoung with another woman!_

 _You're lying._

 _Wake up and smell the roses, MC; he doesn't love you anymore!_

 _Stop it._

 _Face the truth._

 _Stop it._

 _No._

 _Stop. Stop..._

 _ **STOP!** _

Your body was rendered numb…so very _numb,_ that you could hardly feel the harsh floor scrape your knees as you dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. You couldn't hear the sound of a loud, shrill gasp; the sound of the bed covers rustling; the sound of a door slamming in front of you. You couldn't feel the warmth of Saeyoung's arms wrapped tightly around your shaking frame, propping you up against him, as you were sure your knees had given out at this point. You couldn't feel his hand tenderly running through your hair, the other wiping away the tears running in rivulets down your cheeks, as he whispered those beautiful words that you once yearned to hear.

 _"I will love you beyond time and space, my sweet 606."_

 _"Please dry those tears and show me that dazzling smile of yours."_

 _"I will protect you from everything that hurts. Trust me."_

But how could you? How could you feel anything but cold? How could you show him something that he had so vehemently robbed from you, along with the rest of what made him fall for you in the first place–kindness, warmth, passion for him and him only? How could you seek solace from a man who ripped your heart from your chest, unquestioningly, without remorse?

How could you ever trust those honeyed words of his…when they were, just a minute ago, being spoken to another woman who _wasn't_ you?

There were no loud waterworks. There was no cliché **"HOW COULD YOU?!"** thrown around. There were no objects thrown, no slaps to the face, no harsh words spat to each other.

Instead, there was only silence. A silence that cut through your body like a knife as the blade of betrayal passed through you, leaving not a trace of blood, but your emotions spilling onto the floor like the tears that were now falling, falling, falling down your cheeks. They were glacial, frozen over, almost mimicking your heart's state of being.

You could only remain frigid and unyielding to his touch as Saeyoung continued his ministrations. But no matter what, they lost the magic they once carried. They could no longer lull you into that security you had felt in his arms. Not anymore. The realization had already hit, and you could only shake and tremble in his embrace as you silently mourned the loss of what was your whole life.

Saeyoung was your everything. He really was. And perhaps you were also his everything at one point. You both were astronauts looking to spend the rest of eternity studying the universe of your united worlds, a destiny that you were excitedly looking forward to.

Yet, the two of you had explored all of the frontiers of your relationship a tad too quickly for "forever," and he decided it wasn't enough to sate his curiosity.

So he moved on.

Moved onto uncharted lands, bright and starry-eyed, map in hand…leaving you behind to float endlessly in a void that felt so vast now that you were truly alone.


End file.
